Tori Tortures Teacher
Tori Tortures Teacher is the 10th episode of Season 2 of Victorious and the 30th episode overall. It first aired on October 1st, 2011.Episode List at TV Guide The episode reached 3.8 million viewers on its premiere. Plot Sikowitz comes in and announces that it is his ten year anniversary teaching at Hollywood Arts, then shows the class his gift, a "one cup coffee maker." Tori thinks that he deserves more, so she and the gang decide to take Sikowitz out to a play to help celebrate. However, Tori selects a play that ends up making his whole life seem like "a pile of garbage," according to Jade. It is about a man who is upset because instead of living out his dreams, he is just a high school teacher, and has been for ten whole years. Sikowitz leaves during the play and becomes very depressed and Tori believes that it's all her fault. However, when she tries to cheer him up, she finds out he is depressed because during the play his girlfriend texted him, saying she was dumping him and moving to Fresno. Trying to find him a new girlfriend, she tries to audition girls, pretending it's a student film and having them act with Sikowitz and kiss him during the scene. However, it turns out he doesn't miss his girlfriend, he misses her pet, Bunny, whom who loved more than his ex. Thinking that she can help him, Tori gets him a rabbit the next day. However, he reveals that he's not a rabbit person and his ex-girlfriend had a cat named "Bunny." When Tori tries to think up a new plan, despite Sikowitz saying he would get over it, her friends abandon her. Tori ends up keeping the rabbit and watching TV with her, while eating carrots. Subplot 1 Trina runs into a hot senior named Shawn, who she tries to make a pizza for to impress him. She and Cat take a frozen pizza from the Vega residence and disguise Trina as a pizza delivery girl. The first time, he refuses to eat it because he is allergic to bell peppers; and the second, Trina finds out he has a girlfriend. She gets mad, and ends up throwing the pizza against the wall. Subplot 2 Beck and Jade are text fighting. However this only happened in the first half of the episode, and it is unknown why they were doing that. Goofs *Jade said "I'm gonna have a banana" and then ate one, but in her profile video, she said she doesn't like bananas. However, in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, she said that she likes to torture herself. *In the last scene of the episode, Robbie is wearing bigger, thicker glasses than he does through the rest of the episode. This is because Matt Bennett was wearing his own glasses instead of Robbie's and forgot to replace his glasses with the glasses he uses in the show. *Jade says that Sikowitz's classroom is the third door on the right but in Pilot, Rex said that the classroom was the second door on the right. Trivia *This is the fourth time that Tori's name has been used in an episode title. **The first three episodes to do this were "Tori the Zombie", "Beck Falls for Tori", and "Tori Gets Stuck". *This is the second time Sikowitz is the main focus in an episode. The first was Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *The title of this episode has been alliterated, similar to that in Beck's Big Break. *Sikowitz mistranslates some Spanish words, a possible reference to some'' Scooby Doo'' mysteries where the character of Fred mispronounces French, Italian, and Arabian words. *Fresno is mentioned in this episode. *At the very end of the episode, Tori asks the bunny if it wants to watch CSI. She then changes the channel and a police car can be heard on it. *The theater set used in this episode was also the movie set in iCarly's episode "iQ". Coincidentally, this episode premiered following the premiere of the former. *Sikowitz said that his girlfriend's cat had 3 legs. There has also been a mention of three-legged cats on iCarly, where Sam said that her cat Frothy only has three legs. *When Trina visits Shawn's house, the entrance is the same set used when Sam goes to visit Gibby in the iCarly episode "iSpeed Date" and when Carly goes to Nevel's house in iNevel *This is the first time that a character (André) has broken the fourth wall in an episode; he questions the fact that none of them sit on the end of the table that faces away from the camera. The cast glances at the spot for a few seconds before changing the subject. *This is the only episode of Season 2 to not hit the top 10 on iTunes overall nor reach #1 on the Kids charts (though it was only behind its iCarly lead-in). *Near the end of the episode, Robbie is seen wearing bigger glasses (like Matt usually wears) than in the past. *'Ending Tagline': Jade: You have that dream, too? *This is the third episode of Season 2 with no singing. *After Sikowitz dismisses class because he's upset, he purposely falls out of his window. This is a reference to the first Victorious episode, "Pilot", when Sikowitz asked Tori if she ever considered entering class through the window. *Cat was involved in every plot during the episode (the main plot, Trina's subplot, and Beck and Jade's subplot). Likewise, Robbie and André are noticeably out of focus in this episode, getting less screentime and a few odd lines each. *This episode was filmed during the week of December 7, 2010. *This is the second time cereal is stuffed into a characters face to stop them talking (Jade to Cat), the first time being when Tori stuffed Raisin Bran in Jade's mouth in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Near the end it looks like Tori uses a TiVo remote as it looks like a virgin media TiVo remote. *Larissa Jenson is an ambiguous reference to Marissa Benson from iCarly. *When Sikowitz was speaking in Spanish Tori was correcting him meaning she knows how to speak Spanish pretty fluently. **Or, she may understand Spanish, but may not speak it very well. *This is the first time Trina's been called a Grunch. *During the play, Sikowitz can be seen answering his phone before he starts to feel down, hinting it’s not the play that depressed him. Running Gag *Shawn calling Trina Tarnie. *Beck and Jade text-fighting; one types something and the other one reads it and says, "What?" *While Tori is auditioning women for Sikowitz, Jade stuffs cereal in Cat's mouth. *Sikowitz saying that they say something in Guatemala and Tori corrects him, saying that what he said is completely irrelevant to what he said it meant. Reception Reactions have generally ranged from mixed to positive. The episode premiered to 3.772 million viewers. Gallery Video Gallery thumb|256px|left|Promo #1 Quotes Tori: Why don't I just lay down on the floor so you can start kicking me? Jade: You have that dream, too? Jade: Way to go, Tori. You broke Sikowitz. Tori: I did not break Sikowitz! (Sikowitz groans) Tori: I did not break... (More groaning) Tori: I broke Sikowitz! (More groaning) (Sikowitz falling apart and crying) Lane: What did you do to him? Tori: Where is Sikowitz? Jade: '''Maybe Sikowitz locked himself in a dark closet crying because you made his life seem like a big fat pile of garbage! '''Woman: (to Jade) Excuse me, will I be auditioning next? Jade: Maybe. Woman: 'Cause I've been waiting for like, forty minutes and I- Jade: Okay, take care now. (She walks away) Cat: You're so good with people. Beck: (to Jade) What really? Ok! (Texts Jade) Jade: (sees text) What! WHAT! Ok you wanna go there! Andre: (to Tori) I wonder what their text fighting about. Tori: (to Andre) Let's ask them. Hey you guys... Beck: Stay out of it! Jade: Back off! Tori: I'd rather not get involved... Andre: I think that's best... Robbie: Hey Cat! Cat: Hey everyone! Knock knock. Robbie: Uh, who's there? Cat: Isn't. Rex: Isn't who? Cat: Isn't life amazing!!! (Starts laughing) I know! Sikowitz: Good morning of people, or as they say in Guatemala, Una tortuga se comió a mi esposa. Tori: That means a turtle ate my wife. Sikowitz: Well that's sad. But hilarious! Robbie: Whatcha got there? Andre: Whatcha got there? Rex: Whatcha got there? Sikowitz: This, is a one cup coffeemaker given to me from our esteemed principal. Jade: What, is it like your birthday or something? Sikowitz: My anniversary, 10 years teaching here at Hollywood Arts. Tori: Wait, it's your tenth year teaching here, and they gave you a one cup coffeemaker? Sikowitz: Well, it might not be much but as they say in Guatemala, Olvidé usar ropa interior Tori: That means I forgot to wear underwear. Sikowitz: Are you sure cause I thought... ah, it does! Robbie: I think Sikowitz has cute feet... right? Andre: How come none of us ever sit on that side of the table? (Everybody stares at the side of the table for a few seconds before going back to the subject) Trina: Guys, Sikowitz is an acting teacher, if you want to do something nice for him why don't you take him out to see a really good play. Tori: That's a really good idea! Andre and Robbie: Yeah! Trina: See? I'm not just gorgeous! Rex: You're a grunch. Tori: (To Andre) Oh hey! My mom and dad saw a play at the Melrose Playhouse and they said it was amazing. And then Trina screamed. Trina: (Screams) There's Shawn! Andre: Who's Shawn? Trina: He's 160 pounds of senior hotness...and I'm going to make him love me. Trina: I know right! Yeah! Ok! See ya there! Oh hi! Shaun, right? Shawn: Yeah, uh Tarnie? Trina: Trina. Or Tarnie. Trina, Tarnie. I answer to both. Shawn: Some people do call you Tarnie. Trina: No. No one calls me Tarnie. Hey! You like pizza? Shawn: Sure. Trina: Great! Cause there's this new Italian restraint that just opened and starting Friday night their delivering free pizzas for a full week. Here, take their number...(grabs Shawn's arm) and order yourself a free pizza! Shawn: Do they have Sweet Tea? Trina: Yeah, they do. Shawn: How do you know? Trina: Well, I just figured if... Shawn: Were you just guessing? Trina: Yeah... Beck: (To Jade) What? Excuse me, what? Jade: You read me. Sikowitz: All the plays here are top nooch. Robbie: Uh, notch. Sikowitz: I say nooch. All my students try it. Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade: Nooch... Sikowitz: Now everybody! Everyone: Nooch... Trina: So? Do I look like a real pizza delivery girl? Cat: I don't know. They won't order pizza anymore because of my brother. Trina: Why? What did he do? Cat: Well one time, he had a bucket with raw chicken parts and when the pizza guy came to the door- Trina: It's Shawn shut up! (On the phone) Italione's... Yes, how may I help you? Yes, we are still delivering free pizza...What's your address? Cat: Your accent is so fake. Trina: Shh! (On the phone) I see. Oh yes, that's a gorgeous address! Pizza's on the way! Trina: (looking at the pizzas) Cheese, Cheese, pepperoni, cheese, meat lover's trio, sausage! (To Cat) Open the oven! Cat: KK (Kay Kay)! (opens the oven) Trina: (Slams the oven door) Cat: You gave me anxiety. Trina: Good! (After seeing the play) Jade: Good play Tori, good call. Tori: I didn't know! (In front of Shawn's door) Trina: Oh my God, Shawn! Shawn: Tarnie? Trina: Trina! Shawn: What are you doing here? Trina: Bringing a special boy a special pizza from Italione's. Shawn: You didn't tell me you worked there. Trina: Well you didn't tell me you look so hot in a blue t shirt! (holds up pizza) So...I bet this makes you hungry, huh? Hmmmm...? Shawn: I can't eat that. Trina: Why not? Shawn: It's got green peppers on it. Trina: What? They're just green peppers. Shawn: Now you made me feel bad. Trina: No no no, baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (gently shushes him) I will get you a new pizza. Shawn: K. (closes the door) Trina: I love you. Shawn: (Opens the door) What? Trina: Nothing. Shawn: (closes the door again) Trina: Freaky green peppers!!! Robbie: You know, monkey's peel their bananas from the bottom. Rex: Man, don't you just sit there and think to yourself hey, what would an idiot say right now? And then that's what you say. Sikowitz: (In a sad voice) Okay, um... Tori... and uh... Elvis. Get up on the uh...stage thing. You both have the same line..."Life is pain". So you just say that to each other...over and over... do it. Action. Tori: Life is... pain. Beck: Life is pain. Sikowitz: It certainly is, ding, there's the bell, class dismissed. Tori: How's that coconut? Sikowitz: Round. Hairy. Sikowitz: I miss... her pet... Bunny. Tori: Her pet? Sikowitz: Cutest little creature you ever saw, he used to hop around the apartment. Such a silly...! (cries) I'll never see that little fur ball ever again. Robbie: Hey Tori! Have you seen Rex? We're playing hide and seek. Tori: Nope haven't seen him. (Robbie pulls Rex out of Tori's backpack after hearing him sneeze) Rex: Aw man. Robbie: I told you to stay out of Tori's backpack! Rex: But it smells good in there! Robbie: (walks away) sniffs her bag Tori: Huh. Trina: (To Shawn) Well, well, well, would a cute boy want another free pizza with no green peppers whatsoever? Shawn: You're weird. Trina: Yeah, good weird. So I don't suppose you want to eat this pizza by yourself do ya? Shawn: No. Trina: Well, maybe I can go inside there with you and the two of us could share- Shawn's girlfriend: Hey. What's going on? Trina: Woah! Woah! Who is she? Shawn: This is my girlfriend. Trina: Oh, so when were you gonna tell me about this? Shawn: Can I just have my pizza? Trina: Oh, you want your pizza? Okay, yeah, sure, let me just get that for you, huh? (takes the pizza out of the box and smashes it against the doorway) WE'RE OVER! (stomps away angrily) Cat: So, why are we making a student film? Jade: We're not. Cat: So why are we auditioning ladies to play Jessica? Jade: 'Cause this was Tori's idea, alright? Cat: But all these ladies think their auditioning for a role, and...(jade stuffs cereal in her mouth) Jade: Yeah, Cat likes cereal. Good want some more? Want some more? (stops stuffing cereal) Have any more questions? Cat: (shakes her head with cereal in her mouth) later Cat: One time my brother filled the pool with- Jade: That's really interesting... (Stuffs her mouth with more cereal) Sikowitz: (When he sees the bunny) Well my goodness, you've scampered far from home, haven't you? Tori: Hey Sikowitz! Andre, Robbie, Jade, Cat and Beck: Hi! Hey! Sikowitz: Hello! Tori: So uh, what ya got there? Sikowitz: Oh well I found this little rabbit, just wandering about. Andre: Aw, how cute. Sikowitz: Isn't she? Jade: So, why don't you take her home? Sikowitz: Oh, I'm not into rabbits. Tori: But, you've been depressed for days because of your ex-girlfriend's bunny. Sikowitz: Well yes, but... oh, you thought Bunny was a rabbit? Tori: Well... yeah. Sikowitz: No, no, Bunny's a cat. Beck: A cat? Sikowitz: Yes, the woman I was dating named her cat Bunny by her aunt Bunny, who's dead. Rex: Eh! Tori: But, you told me it hopped all around. Sikowitz: Yes, only had three legs, poor kitty. Sources 10 210 210 210 210 Category:Episodes with guest stars